old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talents
Acute Hearing Description Your hearing is exceptionally good. You gain a +20% bonus on Perception Skill Tests that involve listening. AethyrIc Attunement Description You are well attuned to the Aethyr and can more easily manipulate the Winds of Magic. You gain +10% bonus on Channelling and Magical Sense Skill Tests. Alley Cat Description: You are at home on the streets. You gain a +10% bonus on Concealment and Silent Move Skill Tests when in urban locations. Ambidextrous Description: You can use either hand equally well. You do not suffer the normal –20% WS or BS penalty when using a weapon in your secondary hand. Arcane Lore Description: You have studied one of the Empire’s traditions of magic. Arcane Lore is unusual in that it is not one talent, but many. Such is the study and focus required that you can only ever know one. Each Arcane Lore talent is a separate magical proficiency, with the specialty noted in parenthesis. For example, Arcane Lore (Beasts) is a different talent than Arcane Lore (Fire). The most common Arcane Lores, known as the Eight Orders of Magic, are Beasts, Death, Fire, the Heavens, Life, Light, Metal, and Shadow. If you know an Arcane Lore, you can attempt to cast any spell from that lore. See Chapter 7: Magic for spell lists and further details. Armored Casting Description: Your prayers help you cast spells while wearing armour. Your Casting Roll penalty while wearing armour is reduced by 3 when you cast chaos and divine spells. Normally, you’d suffer a –3 penalty for wearing a mail shirt, for example, but with Armoured Casting this penalty would be reduced to 0. Artistic Description: You have true creative talent. You gain a +20% bonus on Trade (Artist) Tests and +10% on tests to Evaluate objects d’art. Contortionist Description: You can bend and manipulate your body in a myriad of unnatural ways. You gain a +10% bonus on relevant Performer Skill Tests and a +20% bonus on Agility Tests to escape from bonds, squeeze through narrow openings, and so on. Coolheaded Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Will Power Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Dark Lore Description: You have embraced one of the forbidden arts of sorcery. Dark Lore is unusual in that it is not one talent, but many. Such is the study and focus required that you can only ever know one. Each Dark Lore talent is a separate magical proficiency, with the specialty noted in parenthesis. For example, Dark Lore (Chaos) is a different talent than Dark Lore (Necromancy). The most common Dark Lores are Chaos and Necromancy. Future supplements will detail additional Dark Lores, including those of the Chaos powers Nurgle, Slaanesh, and Tzeentch. If you know a Dark Lore, you can attempt to cast any spell from that lore. See Chapter 7: Magic for spell lists and further details. Dark Magic Description: You know how to manipulate Dhar (black magic) to fuel your spells. Using Dark Magic gives you more power, but is much more dangerous. When you cast a spell, you can opt to use the energy of Dhar to fuel it. When making a Casting Roll for a Dark Magic spell, you roll an extra d10 and drop the die with the lowest result. However, all dice count for the purposes of Tzeentch’s Curse. For example, a wizard with Magic 2 who casts a dark magic spell rolls 3d10 and uses the highest two dice for his Casting Roll. All three dice are used to determine Tzeentch’s Curse. If he rolled a 6, 6, and 6, the Casting Roll would be 12 (6+6), but the spell would trigger a Major Chaos Manifestation. You must use Dark Magic when casting a Dark Lore spell. See Chapter 7: Magic for more information on spellcasting. Dealmaker Description: You are a slick-talking businessman who knows how to close a deal. You gain a +10% bonus on Evaluate and Haggle Skill Tests. Disarm Description: If you hit with a melee attack, you may attempt to disarm your opponent instead of inflicting damage. Make an Opposed Agility Test. If you win, your opponent is disarmed and the weapon drops to the ground. It can be picked up with the ready action. If your opponent wins, he retains his weapon. Natural weapons (teeth, claws, etc.) cannot be disarmed. Divine Lore Description: Your dedication to your deity is such that your prayers can produce magical effects. Divine Lore is unusual in that it is not one talent, but many different ones. Such is the devotion required that you can only ever know one Divine Lore. Each Divine Lore talent is a separate magicalproficiency, with the specialty noted in parenthesis. For example, Divine Lore (Sigmar) is a different talent than Divine Lore (Ulric). The most common Divine Lores correspond to the major deities of the Old World: Manann, Morr, Myrmidia, Ranald, Sigmar, Shallya, Taal/Rhya, Ulric, Verena. If you know a Divine Lore, you can attempt to cast any spell from that lore. See Chapter 7: Magic for spell lists and further details. Dwarfcraft Description: Members of your race are natural craftsmen. You gain a +10% bonus on tests with the following Trade skills: Armourer, Brewer, Gem Cutter, Gunsmith, Miner, Smith, Stoneworker, and Weaponsmith. Etiquette Description: You are well versed in the social graces of the upper classes. You gain a +10% bonus on Charm and Gossip Skill Tests when dealing with the nobility. The bonus also applies in other situations in which knowing the proper etiquette is important (impersonating a noble with the Disguise skill, for instance). Excellent Vision Description: Your eyes are keen. You gain a +10% bonus on Perception Skill Tests that involve sight, and on Lip Reading Skill Tests. Fast hands Description: You are adept at touching melee opponents during spellcasting. You gain a +20% Weapon Skill bonus when casting touch spells. Fearless Description: You are either brave enough or crazy enough that that you know no fear. You are immune to fear and treat terror as fear. You are also immune to the effects of the Intimidate skill and the Unsettling talent. See Chapter 9: The Game Master for more information on fear and terror. Flee! Description: When your life is on the line, you are capable of impressive bursts of speed. When running away from combat or another dire threat, you gain a +1 bonus to your Movement Characteristic for 1d10 rounds. Fleet Footed Description: You gain a permanent +1 bonus to your Movement Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Flier Description: You can fly. For more information on flying, see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement. Frenzy Description: You can incite yourself into a frothing rage. You must spend 1 round psyching yourself up (howling, biting your shield, etc.). The next round you lose control and go berserk, gaining a +10% bonus to Strength and Will Power but a –10% penalty to Weapon Skill and Intelligence. You must attack the nearest enemy in melee combat, all attacks must be all out attacks, charge attacks, or swift attacks, and you may not flee or retreat. You remain in this frenzied state until the combat is over. Frightening Description: You have a frightening appearance. You cause Fear, as detailed in Chapter 9: The Game Master. Grudge-Born Fury Description: Your people have a long list of grudges against the various Goblinoid races. Their depredations fill you with such fury that you gain a +5% bonus to WS when attacking Orcs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins. Hardy Description: You gain a permanent +1 bonus to your Wounds Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Hedge Magic Description: You are a self-taught spellcaster who has figured out how to work magic by trial and error. You can cast Petty Magic (Hedge) spells only without having the Speak Arcane Language skill; the Petty Magic (Hedge) talent is still required. You must roll an extra d10 when casting a spell. This does not add into your Casting Roll, but does count for the purposes of Tzeentch’s Curse. Once you learn an Arcane Language, you no longer have to roll the extra die. Hoverer Description: You can fly low to the ground. For more information on flying, see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement. Keen Senses Description: You have naturally acute senses. You gain a +20% bonus on Perception Tests. Lesser Magic Description: You know a spell common to all types of magic. Lesser Magic is unusual in that it is not one talent, but many, and each must be acquired individually. Each Lesser Magic talent is a separate spell, with the spell name noted in parenthesis. For example, Lesser Magic (Dispel) is a different talent than Lesser Magic (Skywalk). The most common Lesser Magic spells are Aethyric Armour, Blessed Weapon, Dispel, Magic Alarm, Magic Lock, Move, Silence, and Skywalk. See Chapter 7: Magic for more information on Lesser Magic and descriptions of the various spells. You must have a Petty Magic talent before you can learn a Lesser Magic talent. Lightning Parry Description: When you make a swift attack (see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement), you can forego one of your attacks to gain a free parry. If you had Attacks 3, for example, you could make two attacks and gain one parry with your swift attack action. The limit of one parry per round remains in effect. Lightning reflexes Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Agility Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Linguistics Description: You have a natural affinity for languages. You gain a +10% bonus on all Read/Write and Speak Language Skill Tests. Luck Description: You were born lucky. At the most improbable times, things go your way. You gain an extra Fortune Point each day. See Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement for more information about Fortune Points. Marksman Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Ballistic Skill Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Master Gunner Description: You reduce the reload time of all black powder weapons by a half action. If you also have Rapid Reload, you gain the benefits of both talents (thus reducing the reload time of black powder weapons by a full action). Master Orator Description: You are such an accomplished orator that you can fire up huge crowds. You can affect 100 times the normal number of people when using the Charm skill. You must have Public Speaking before you can gain this talent. Meditation Description: You can focus your mind and ignore the world around you. When performing ritual magic, you gain a bonus to your Casting Roll equal to your Magic Characteristic. Menacing Description: You have an imposing presence, due to size, demeanour, or appearance. You gain a +10% bonus on Intimidate and Torture Skill Tests. Mighty Missile Description: You know how to target magic missiles to inflict maximum damage. You gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls with magic missile spells. Mighty Shot Description: You know how to target missile attacks so they do extra damage. You gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls with missile weapons. Mimic Description: You have an ear for voices and accents and can reproduce them accurately. You gain a +10% bonus on Performer (Actor, Clown, Comedian, Jester and Storyteller) Skill Tests, Disguise Skill Tests if the disguise has a verbal component, and Speak Language Skill Test when trying to pass as a native. Natural Weapons Description: You have claws or vicious teeth that can rend apart your foes in combat. When attacking without a weapon, you count as being armed with a hand weapon. You cannot parry with your natural weapons. You cannot, for obvious reasons, be disarmed. Night Vision Description: You can see extremely well in natural darkness at distances up to 30 yards. This talent doesn’t work in total darkness, requiring illumination equivalent to starlight to function. Orientation Description: You have an instinctive feel for direction. You rarely get lost and always know the direction of north. You gain a +10% bonus on Navigation Skill Tests. Petty Magic Description: You know the most basic of magical techniques. Like Arcane Lore, it not one talent but many. Each Petty Magic talent is a separate magical proficiency, with the specialty noted in parenthesis. For example, Petty Magic (Arcane) is a different talent than Petty Magic (Divine). The most common Petty Magic talents are Arcane, Divine, and Hedge. If you know a Petty Magic talent and you have a Magic Characteristic of at least 1, you can attempt to cast any spell from that talent. See Chapter 7: Magic for spell lists and further details. Public Speaking Description: You know how to work a crowd. You can affect 10 times the normal number of people when using the Charm skill. Quick Draw Description: Your speedy reflexes allow you to quickly draw weapons and other items. Once per round, you can use the ready action as a free action. Rapid Reload Description: You can reload ranged weapons with practiced ease. You reduce the reload times of all missile weapons by a half action. You could reload a crossbow in a half action, for example, whereas it is normally a full action. If the weapon already had a reload time of a half action, it becomes a free action. It takes you virtually no time to reload such weapons, which allows you to make swift attacks with them. See Chapter 6: Combat, Movement, and Damage for more information on swift attacks. Resistance To Chaos Description: You are naturally resistant to the power of Chaos. You gain a +10% bonus on Will Power Tests to resist magic and other Chaos effects, and you are immune to Chaos mutation. However, you can never become a spellcaster of any type. Resistance To Disease Description: Your constitution allows you to shrug off many diseases. You gain a +10% bonus on Toughness Tests to resist disease. Resistance To Magic Description: You are naturally resistant to the effects of magic. You gain a +10% bonus on Will Power Tests to resist magic. Resistance To Poison Description: Your hardiness allows you to ignore the effects of many poisons. You gain a +10% bonus on Toughness Tests to resist poison. Rover Description: You are at home in the wild. You gain a +10% bonus on Concealment and Silent Move Skill Tests when in rural locations. Savvy Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Intelligence Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Schemer Description: You are a master of personal politics. You gain a +10% bonus on intrigue-related Charm Tests and on WP Tests to resist the Charm of others. Seasoned Traveler Description: You have extensive travel experience. You gain a +10% bonus on Common Knowledge and Speak Language Skill Tests. Sharpshooter Description: You can make aimed shots with exceptional accuracy. When you use the aim action, your next ranged attack gains a +20% Ballistic Skill bonus instead of the normal +10%. Sixth Sense Description: You get a strange feeling when you are in grave danger, and this sometimes alerts you to trouble before it happens. When danger is afoot, the GM may secretly roll a test on your Will Power. If successful, the GM may tell you that you have a bad feeling about your situation or that you feel like you’re being watched. This talent may enable to you to avoid being surprised when the rest of your allies succumb. Specialist Weapon Group (Various) Description: You know how to use a group of weapons that require special training. Specialist Weapon Group is unusual in that it is not one talent, but many and each must be acquired individually. Each Specialist Weapon Group talent is a separate proficiency, with the specialty noted in parenthesis. For example, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed) is a different talent than Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing). The most common Specialist Weapon Group talents are: Cavalry, Crossbow, Engineer, Entangling, Fencing, Flail, Gunpowder, Longbow, Parrying, Sling, Throwing, and Two-handed. For details on the weapons included in each group, see Chapter 5: Equipment. Stout-Hearted Description: You are exceptionally brave. You gain a +10% bonus on Fear and Terror Tests, and on Will Power Tests to resist Intimidate attempts. Street Fighting Description: You learned how to brawl in the gutters. You can make unarmed attacks with a +10% bonus to Weapon Skill. Furthermore, you gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls with unarmed attacks. Streetwise Description: You know how to get by on the street. You gain a +10% bonus on Charm and Gossip Skill Tests when dealing with the criminal underworld. Strike Mighty Blow Description: You know how to target melee attacks so they do extra damage. You gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls with melee weapons. Strike To Injure Description: You’re an expert at targeting your enemies’ most vulnerable areas. The Critical Value of any Critical Hits you inflict is increased by 1. Strike To Stun Description: If you hit with a melee attack, you may attempt to stun your opponent instead of inflicting damage. First, you must make a Strength Test. If that is successful, your opponent must make a Toughness Test, with a +10% bonus for each AP on his head. If he fails, your opponent is stunned for 1d10 rounds. Stunned characters cannot take any actions and cannot dodge. Strong-Minded Description: Your resilient mind is less susceptible to sanity-blasting events. You don’t have to check for insanity until you have 8 Insanity Points. Sturdy Description: You have a brawny physique. You do not suffer any Movement penalties while wearing heavy/plate armour. If you are using Encumbrance values with a character who has the sturdy talent ignore the Encumbrance values of the armour worn, though the –10% Agility modifier still applies. See Chapter 5: Equipment for more information about armour. Suave Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Fellowship Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Sure Shot Description: You know how to find the weak spots in your enemies’ armour. When you hit with a ranged attack, you can ignore 1 Armour Point. If your target has no armour, this talent has no effect. Surgery Description: You know the most advanced scientific healing techniques. You gain a +10% on Heal Skill Tests. If you are treating a heavily wounded patient, a successful test heals 2 Wounds instead of the normal 1. If this character is in danger of losing a limb from a Critical Hit (see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement), you also provide the patient with a +20% Toughness bonus on the test to resist limb loss. Super Numerate Description: You have a gift for calculation and can work out a solution for nearly any mathematical problem given time. You gain a +10% bonus on Gamble and Navigation Skill Tests, and a +20% bonus on Perception Skill Tests that involve estimation. Swashbuckler Description: You are an agile combatant. You can use the Jump/Leap action as a half action and you increase the distance of all leaps by 1 yard. Terrifying Description: One look at your monstrous countenance sends enemies running. You cause terror, as detailed in Chapter 9: The Game Master. Trap Finder Description: You are an expert at dealing with traps. You gain a +10% bonus to Perception and Pick Lock Tests that deal with locating and disarming traps. Trick Riding Description: You are capable of amazing feats on horseback. You can do handstands on a galloping mount, leap from horse to horse, and the like. You only need to take Ride Skill Tests under the most extreme circumstances, and even then you gain a +10% bonus. Tunnel Rat Description: You are at home beneath the earth. You gain a +10% bonus on Concealment and Silent Move Skill Tests when in underground locations. Undead Description: You are a creature of undeath, hideously reanimated by necromantic magic (see Chapter 7: Magic). You are immune to Fear, Terror, stunning, poison, disease, and all spells, skills, and effects that involve the manipulation of emotions and the mind. Unsettling Description: Your daunting presence disturbs your opponents. Enemies must make a successful Will Power Test on seeing you or suffer a –10% penalty to their Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill. They may test to overcome the effects this talent each round until they either make it or are out of sight of you. Very Resilient Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Toughness Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Very Strong Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Strength Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Warrior Born Description: You gain a permanent +5% bonus to your Weapon Skill Characteristic. Modify your starting profile to reflect this bonus. Witchcraft Description: You have managed to survive the perils of hedge wizardry and teach yourself more powerful techniques of magic use. This gives you access to spells beyond Petty Magic but since you must figure out each spell on your own, your progress is slower than that of a Magister. Witchcraft allows you to learn any spell from an Arcane Lore with a Casting Number of 15 or less, but you must pay 200 xp for each one. You can cast these spells without having the Speak Arcane Language skill. However, you must roll an extra d10 when casting one of these spells. This does not add into your Casting Roll but does count for the purposes of Tzeentch’s Curse. Once you learn an Arcane Language and an Arcane Lore, you no longer have to roll the extra die. Wrestling Description: You are an expert grappler. You can make unarmed attacks with a +10% bonus to Weapon Skill when attempting to grapple. Furthermore, you gain a +10% bonus on grappling Strength Tests.